


Waiting for the Stars

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised to wait forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Stars

This is a story about a boy who believed in miracles. A boy whose tears fell and the skies matched a tear for a tear until the earth was covered in water. A boy who died but wasn't dead.

-

He wakes up by the side of the car. It is dusk when he sits up and looks around. The stars are shining above him when he finally braces a hand on the car and gets to his feet. The world has fallen quiet as if he is the only person breathing. He looks inside the car just as the eastern sky begins to light up. Hyukjae is in the car. Leaning back on the passenger seat, eyes closed and head tilted towards Donghae.

"Hyukjae," he calls, pulling at the handle of the door as the sun peaks over the mountains. It doesn't open.

"Hyukjae!" He shouts, slamming his fists against the window.

Nothing. He runs around to all the other the doors. They're all locked.

He gets back to the passenger side as the sun reaches zenith. Hyukjae is still. Donghae touches the glass with helpless fingers.

"Hyukjae," he whispers as the sun settles low over the horizon. His tears slip down the glass and when he falls to his knees, the stars shine over him again.

-

On the tenth day, there is a boat, floating gently on the water as the sunlight ripples over the lake that is blue like the summer sea. Donghae reaches the boat as the moon light shimmers over his tears. The cat is curled up at the bottom, asleep.

 

"We can't afford a cat right now, Donghae," Hyukjae tells him, pressing the button for the street crossing again and shivering in the cold.

"But he's got nowhere else to go," Donghae pleads, reaching over for Hyukjae's hands and warming them between his own.

Hyukjae smiles and shuffles closer. Their breaths mistify in the chilly winter's night.

"Please, Hyukjae. I'll feed him and clean him and take care of him."

Hyukjae sighs. "Hey-"

There had been a blinding light and a massive sound and suddenly he had been pulled away from Hyukjae.

Hyukjae's hands had been warm.

 

"No," he tells the boat. The water ripples in answer and he turns back towards the car. He leans his head against Hyukjae's window and takes a deep breath and the sun lights up the eastern sky.

"Not yet."

-

On the 20th day, it snows. Donghae looks up when a white crystal floats in front of his eyes. The sky is grey and mournful. Donghae rises to his feet as the snow begins to layer up on the ground.

 

Donghae wraps the scarf warmly around Hyukjae's neck.

"I'll miss you," he says, not letting go.

Hyukjae smiles and kisses him on the lips. "I'll be back before you know it."

Donghae shakes his head stubbornly. "I'll know it." Hyukjae is going to the capital city with his dance group for a performance while Donghae has to stay home and study for exams.

Hyukjae laughs. "You'll have so much fun with your brother, you won't even remember me."

Donghae tugs on the scarf. "You're stupid."

Hyukjae brushes Donghae's hair away from his face with both hands. "I'll see you soon, Lee Donghae."

 

"We're not lost," he breathes against the snow as it melts and runs over his skin. "Not lost."

-

On the 30th day, there is a door. Donghae gets to his feet and brushes the dirt off his jeans.

The door leads into a class room. Donghae remembers this. That first day. He takes a step forward and the memory clarifies.

 

He first meets Hyukjae in high school. Donghae is so very lonely and then Hyukjae comes. He holds Donghae's hand and refuses to let go.

"Lee Donghae! Would you like to come teach the class?" The teacher yells. Donghae bows his head and even if the words come out of his mouth, he is not sorry at all.

 

"I can't," he whispers. "I can't go back."

The door shuts without a sound and he sits back down to wait.

-

On the 40th day, there is a storm. The lightning flashes over his head and the rain soaks through everything. He curls up against the side of Hyukjae's door.

 

He remembers that night. It had been raining when he had followed Hyukjae to his house. Thunder had rumbled warningly outside and Donghae had stood shoulder to shoulder with Hyukjae as he faced his uncle. The rain had been bitterly cold when he had pulled Hyukjae out of the house, and Hyukjae's tears had turned into the downpour until Donghae had thought it was Hyukjae's tears that were soaking into his skin.

 

Donghae tilts his face up towards the sky. "Never," he promises. "I'll never let go."

-

On the 50th day, grass begins to grow on his little islet. He runs a hand over the green, green grass and smiles.

"Look Hyukjae, it's your favourite colour."

 

Hyukjae dances. Every movement perfectly in sync with the music and he looks so beautiful that Donghae can't even seem to draw in a breath. He jolts back when the performance ends and everyone starts clapping. Hyukjae rushes over to him backstage, brown eyes crinkled up in a wide smile.

"Was I good?"

Donghae nods and Hyukjae laughs.

 

"I'm here," he whispers and the moon glows golden above him. "Hyukjae, I'm still here."

-

On the 60th day, little flower buds peek over the long grass with the morning sun. By midday, they dot indiscriminately around the car, their round, blue petals shivering slightly in the breeze.

 

"I didn't know my dad," Hyukjae tells him. "He left us before I was born. My mom looked after me. She had to work really hard. And then she got sick."

Donghae sees Hyukjae swallow. "Hyukjae-"

"No. I want to tell you." Hyukjae turns his head to look at him. "You trusted me with your life. I want to trust you with mine."

 

"Are we forgotten?" He asks the flowers. "Has the world forgotten us?"

-

On the 70th day, there is a letter under the windscreen wipers. Donghae knows even before he opens it that it is from his brother. For a moment he hears Jungsu hyung’s voice echo towards him over the water. When he opens it, whole sections of the letter are blurred as if hyung had dropped water on the paper. Donghae's heart clenches when he thinks it might be tears instead.

 

_I promised I'd never let go of your hand. So I'm waiting for you, my little brother, to come home again. The house is so empty without your voice. Without Hyukjae's voice. You're all I have left in the world, my Donghae. Find your way back to me again, I'll be right here. I won't let go._

 

Hyung would be alone now. Donghae wipes at his face with his palm when the tears fall. He has only ever wanted to make hyung happy and now he's hurting him.

_I want to come home,_ he writes on the sand by the shore and hopes that Jungsu hyung sees, hopes that he hears. _We're going to come home, hyung._

-

On the 80th day, the stars fall from the sky. He lies down on the hood of the car and watches them streak over the dark sky and shatter against the surface of the lake into a thousand tiny sparks.

 

Hyukjae's hand is so warm in his' as they watch the New Year fireworks. And as the clock strikes midnight, Hyukjae turns to him. Donghae brushes back his dark hair and marvels that it is as soft as the first time he had touched it.

"I’m going to love you forever," he promises and Hyukjae smiles.

"I'll hold you to that," Hyukjae says before leaning in to kiss him.

 

He closes his eyes and takes a breath. "I promised," he reminds the stars as they sink into the depths of the lake. "Forever."

-

On the 90th day, he wakes up and the cat is asleep in his lap. He scratches his chin and smiles when the cat crinkles his eyes in pleasure.

"Did you miss us?" He asks, getting to his feet with the cat cradled in his arms. The cat sniffs at his fingers. "We missed you too."

He sets the cat down on the car's bonnet when he squirms and smiles when he immediately begins to lick his paws. "Let's go home together, okay." The glass of Hyukjae's window is cool under his touch. "All three of us."

-

On the hundredth day, the car unlocks. Donghae reaches a trembling hand towards Hyukjae as the wind ripples gently over the lake surrounding them.

Hyukjae's eyes flutter open when Donghae's fingers touch his cheek and the sun peeks above the distant mountains.

"Hey," Hyukjae says softly, smiling at him.

"Hi," Donghae whispers through his tears. Hyukjae sits up and looks at him closely.

"You waited a long time for me."

Donghae shakes his head. "I promised you forever, remember?"

Hyukjae smiles and Donghae's heart finally untwists.

"You did." Hyukjae leans up to kiss Donghae sweetly on the lips.

Donghae holds out a hand and Hyukjae takes it and climbs out of the car. He looks over the lake and turns to Donghae with shining eyes.

"Thank you," Hyukjae says. Donghae smiles and the sun settles over the horizon.

\- 

The stars dome over them and the boat waits for them on the shore. The cat sits at the bottom of the boat. When they approach, the cat lifts his head and blinks sleepily at them. Donghae doesn't let go of Hyukjae's hand and they step forward together.

 

***


End file.
